Joyeux Noël Karin !
by Yumi-xX
Summary: Karin est destinée à passer son Noël toute seule. Cependant, son meilleur ami vient lui tenir compagnie. SuiKa.     One-Shot.


**Couple :** SuiKa

**Diclaimer :** Pour l'instant, les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et heureusement pour eux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_" So caught up in you, little girl _  
_ And I never did suspect a thing _  
_ So caught up in you, little girl _  
_ That I never want to get myself free _  
_ And baby it's true _  
_ You're the one _  
_ Who caught me baby you taught me _  
_ How good it could be "_

* * *

Je déteste l'hiver. La neige, le verglas, Noël. Oui, moi, Karin Amashi déteste éperdument Noël. Tous ces gens dans les magasins, à la recherche _du _cadeau idéal qui fera plaisir au destinataire. Tous ces gens dans les rues, avec tous leurs sacs en mains, fiers de ce qu'ils ont trouvé. Ou d'autres, dégoûtés et stressés à l'idée de n'avoir encore rien acheté, se maudissant de ne pas être aller acheter les cadeaux plus tôt. Je suis plutôt dans la dernière catégorie, toujours à m'y prendre à la dernière minute. De toute manière cette année, je n'ai pratiquement aucun cadeaux à acheter. Pratique. En effet, mes parents sont en voyage d'affaire, et à cause de la neige, le trafic aérien est perturbé, donc ils ne seront pas à Tokyo pour Noël. Ce qui fait que je vais le passer seule. Ne vous méprenez pas, loin de moi l'idée que ça me dérange. Je n'ai jamais aimé Noël. Sûrement depuis que mon frère s'est donné la mort le jour de Noël. Oui, il était schizophrène, il avait ces petites voix dans la tête qui lui parlait. Il en est devenu fou. Il me manque atrocement, mais j'arrive quand même à vivre sans, même si c'est difficile. Rien que le fait de penser à lui me fait pleurer. En effet, des larmes commencent déjà à perler sur mes joues. En ce moment je suis dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit et écoutant tranquillement de la musique. Le morceau qui passe est « Armageddon » d'Aerosmith. Magnifique chanson. Bref, je cherche activement qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ce soir. Et là, un dilemme se pose. Est-ce que j'appelle Suigetsu, mon meilleur ami, ou vais-je aller manger ? Finalement, j'ai décidé de faire les deux à la fois. Je hausse le son de la musique pour l'entendre de la cuisine, puis je prends mon portable et compose rapidement le numéro de Sui, que je connais par cœur. Après deux tonalités, il décrocha.

- Salut Karin.

- 'lut Sui.

- Ca va ?

- M'oui, et toi ?

- Non. Ma mère à eu la fabuleuse idée de montrer les albums photos de moi étant petit à mes tantes.

- Ah ! Je sens que je vais m'inviter alors ! Pouffai-je.

- C'est beau de rêver … De toute façon, c'est moi qui me ramène.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui, attends-moi, le temps que j'me casse sans que personne me vois.

- On se retrouve au parc ?

- OK

Je raccrochai et, oubliant mon idée de manger, repartis dans ma chambre pour me changer. J'enfilai rapidement un slim délavé, un top gris, suivi d'un gros pull noir. J'éteignis ma musique, qui avait enchaîné sur la chanson « Caught Up In You », de 38 Special. Je fermai mon appartement à clé, puis descendis les escaliers de l'immeuble quatre à quatre – l'ascenseur étant en panne depuis que je m'étais installée ici avec mes parents – et marchai en direction du parc, lieu de rencontre de tous les jeunes du quartier.

- Hey ! La fille aux cheveux rouges ! Tu veux pas venir jouer avec nous ? Me lança un mec assis sur un muret. Suite à sa réplique aux sous-entendus pervers, tous ses potes se mirent à rire.

Je les assignais d'un doigt d'honneur avant de continuer mon chemin. Oui, je vis dans un quartier mal famé, où se concentrent tous les délinquants, drogués, pédophiles, et j'en passe. Voilà pourquoi il vaut mieux ne pas être timide et toute gentille, sinon on ne tient pas longtemps dans un quartier comme celui-ci. Arrivée au parc, je m'assis sur un banc, tirai une cigarette de mon paquet, puis l'alluma. Il n'y a personne dans le parc, mis à part moi. Je sortis mon portable, et remarquai qu'il était vingt et une heures trente passées. Sui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans qu'on se connaît. Après l'avoir détesté et lui avoir pourri la vie pendant un an, nous sommes devenus meilleurs amis, et je ne le regrette pas. S'il venait à mourir, je le suivrais sans hésiter. C'est grâce à lui que je ne colle plus aux basques de Sasuke, et que je suis redevenue moi-même. En effet, il y a quatre ans j'étais une vraie pouf, avec la tonne de maquillage et tout ce qui va avec. J'étais populaire et faisais tout pour coucher avec Uchiha, et de ce fait, gâcher son couple avec Haruno. Celle-là, je peux toujours pas la voir, mais je la laisse tranquille. Bon, on s'engueule toujours, mais en même temps c'est ma pire ennemie …

- 'lut touffe rouge, me lança une voix que je pourrai reconnaître parmi cent.

- Ta gueule Sui, je déteste ce surnom. D'où c'est qu'il sort d'ailleurs ?

- De mon esprit si génial. Moi je trouve qu'il te va à merveille ! rigola-t-il.

- Appelles-moi encore comme ça et je vais chez toi pour voir toutes ces belles photos dont tu m'as parlé …

- C'est bon, t'as gagné, ma gueule. T'as pas une clope pour moi ?

- C'est beau de rêver … me moquai-je.

- C'est ma phrase ça.

- Maintenant elle est à moi !

- Vas crever, Ka.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Tiens, une clope.

- T'es la meilleure des meilleures amies, tu le sais ça ? Me lança-t-il.

- Je-

Cependant, je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il embrassa. D'accord, c'était sur la joue mais quand même. C'est la première fois qu'il me fait ce genre de chose. Je m'empourprai tout de suite. Essayant de cacher ma gène, je tirai une nouvelle bouffée de ma cigarette.

- Arrêtes de rougir, tes joues vont devenir de la même couleur que tes cheveux, se moqua-t-il.

Ca y est, il redevient le Suigetsu que j'adore, et que je déteste. Amusée, je lui sautai dessus pour le chatouiller, sachant éperdument qu'il déteste ça :

- Suigetsu, t'es mort !

- Ah ah ah ah ! Arrêtes Amashi, ça va se retourner contre toi !

- C'est ça, essayes toujours, pouffai-je.

D'un coup, il se dégagea de mon emprise et me chatouilla à son tour. Cependant, tellement morte de rire, je fini par tomber par terre, l'entraînant dans ma chute. Il tomba sur moi, et nos visage n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres. Ne pensant même pas à être gênée, je fixais ses lèvres, avide de les toucher. Ses lèvres se rapprochaient inexorablement des miennes. Et je compris : Tous ces moments passés avec Suigetsu, ou je pensais juste avoir de l'amitié envers lui. C'était faux. Je suis et j'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui, dès le premier jour où je lui ai parlé. Je le détestais parce que je l'aimais. Je compris que je l'aimais au même moment où nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. C'était magique, magnifique, et même plus. Aucun mots ne me paraissaient justes pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, tellement que je crus qu'il allait lâcher. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, j'étais essoufflée, et lui aussi.

- Sui, je crois q-

- Je t'aime, me coupa-t-il.

- J-je t'aime aussi. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rends compte.

Il me souriais. Je lui rendis son sourire, puis me rapprocha de plus en plus, pour l'embrasser.

- Joyeux Noël Karin, me souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut certainement le meilleur Noël de toute ma vie.

* * *

**Mon premier One-Shot, et mon premier sur le couple SuiKa !**

**M'en suis-je bien sortis ?**

**Reviews !**


End file.
